He Ain't Worth Missing
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Mac has tried to keep her realationship with Webb on track but when he gets ugly Mac makes a decision that will result in some good advice and maybe more from Harm. UPDATED!
1. Tears, A Confession, and a Kiss

He Ain't Worth Missing

By Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: JAG sadly belongs to DPB and CBS and not to me. Harm and Mac or any of the other characters don't belong to me as well. Also the song He Ain't Worth Missin' belongs to Toby Keith I am just using it for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: WARNING SEROIUS WEBB BASHING! If you like Webb then DO NOT read this story he comes off pretty bad in this one. When you read you will notice that I REALLY dislike Webb and I am a total Harm and Mac fan. Anyway I will stop my griping and let you read. PS remember that ZULU Time is 5 hours ahead of Romeo Time. This was formatted in separate parts but what the heck I will just give them to you all at once, I must stop talking now so I can continue the next part of Out To Sea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

1115 ZULU  


"Sarah don't get up please."

"Webb, I already told you, I have to go in early to work with Harm."

"You would rather spend time shuffling papers with that cocky bastard than here with me?" Webb inquired icily sitting up in bed. Mac was laying out her uniform and picking up their clothes from last night. She immediately dropped the shoe she was holding at Webb's comment.

"What did you just call him?"

"I called him a cocky bastard." Webb stated simply. Mac was suddenly disgusted by him and to think that they had shared a bed the night before well, the thought made her a little dizzy.

"Webb I have heard you say some mean things about him but that was downright cruel. Now I have tried to ignore the insults about Harm but that was too much! For God's sake! He saved your life in Paraguay and you can't at least give him the courtesy to not insult him?"

"No Sarah he didn't save me he doesn't give a rat's ass about me, but he saved me so that you wouldn't feel guilty and besides he never wants to hurt you, because he is in love with you."

"That's not true! He doesn't love me and he respects you!" Mac protested loudly, but in her head she heard Harm's words form her engagement party three years ago, 'He was right there are people in love with you.' Mac could still feel his lips on hers even though it was so long ago. Webb meanwhile was silent for a minute as he climbed out of bed and began putting his clothes back on.

"You love him don't you Sarah?"

"Excuse me?"

"You love Harm don't you? Why else would you jump to his defense every time." 

"Harm is my best friend and the last time I checked friends don't let people insult their friends about their actions when they cannot defend themselves!" Mac yelled at him angrily. Webb continued calmly,

"You still didn't answer my question. Do you love him?"

"That is no concern of yours!" Mac snarled walking over to him while wrapping a light robe around her.

"I knew it, I can see it in your eyes, you love him and I always knew you did. I knew from the start that as long as he was around we didn't have a chance and we won't ever because of that stupid Navy jackass that you call a best friend." Webb remarked harshly. Mac was stunned and as the words sunk in her eyes began to blur with tears of sadness and rage.

"DAMN YOU!" She cursed and grabbing him by the collar threw him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever say something like that again or I will personally kick your ass all the way to the frickin' moon!" She snarled.

"Is that a threat?" Mac was now inches from his face and Webb's feet were barely brushing the ground as she pinned him against the drywall.

"You are sick, and to think I thought I loved you!" She laughed bitterly and continued, "Now I want to tell you something, _Clayton_. I never want to see you anywhere near me again and if I do you are going to be in serious trouble. I have had enough of you gallivanting around the world and getting drunk and just wanting sex from me and I am extremely tired of you insulting people that mean an awful lot to me. Furthermore no one and I repeat no one talks trash about my Flyboy and gets away with it. Now I am going to let you go and you have five minutes to get you and your things out of my apartment. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Webb hissed back. Mac let go of him and he silently gathered the remainder of his things and stepped out to the door.

"You and Harm will never be happy and I hope you know that you can't live on love no matter how much you two will surely try." Webb stated then opening the door stepped out. As soon as the door slammed behind him Mac collapsed on the couch and began to cry. This was not how she wanted to start her day and yet at the same time she was glad he was no longer just another hurtle to jump over in her life.

Part II

Jag HQ

Falls Church, VA

1645 ZULU

"Hey Mac where were you this morning? I was worried that something had happened and the Admiral threw a fit why you weren't at the staff briefing this morning." Harm asked eagerly joining Mac in the bullpen.

"I'm sorry Harm I had some business to take care of this morning." She remarked coolly opening her office door. She set her things down and turned on her computer. Harm sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk and looked at her. She didn't seem as happy today and her makeup wasn't on and under closer inspection it looked like she had been crying. He cleared his throat and inquired,

"So how was your date with Webb last night?" Harm hated saying that sentence it tasted bad on his tongue, but he had to at least to pretend to respect her choice of men. Harm did have to give Webb his props though he had 'won' Mac and there wasn't much Harm could do about it except try to think of a way to get her back.

"Oh same old, same old. We went to dinner and then went back to my apartment then he got drunk and we had sex and that was all there was to it." Mac shrugged. Harm stared at her. Something was wrong, she was being too blunt. She never talked about Webb so casually and she sure didn't share her sex exploits with him.

"Mac are you feeling okay?" He asked gently.

"Well does it look like I feel fine?" She asked.

"Well no not really. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you want me to tell you? That I am fine that my life is perfect, and that I am having the time of my life?" Mac sighed standing and looked out the window. Harm came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to tell me what is wrong so that I can try and make it better. I hate to see you hurting."

"How can you help the fact that it's…it's over." Mac said turning and looking up at him tears were running down her face and she couldn't stop them. Harm looked at her confused and then it hit him and his heart fluttered and then sank quickly with the reality.

"It's over between you and Webb?" Mac nodded and pressed her face into his chest her shoulders shaking as she sobbed openly. Harm wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. After a while she lifted her head and muttered,

"Oh man I'm crying again and over something so petty as a guy too."

"Hey it's okay to cry. It's tough to break up with someone you care about, believe me, I speak from experience." Harm said taking a thumb and wiping away her tears gently. His hand stayed on her cheek for a minute before it returned to around her waist. They stood there until Petty Officer Coates opened the door.

"Umm, Sir, Ma'am,"

"Can it wait Coates?" Harm asked irritated.

"No Sir the Admiral wants to see you. I didn't mean to bother you, sorry." Jennifer mumbled nervously.

"Thank you Coates." Mac said softly pulling out of Harm's embrace. She straightened her uniform jacket and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well we need to see the Admiral, but we will finish this later, I promise." Harm said and they walked out of the office side by side.

Admiral's Office

"Well Colonel, it's nice to see that you decided to show up today. Might I ask what caused you to be late?"

"I would prefer not to discuss it. It is rather personal, sir." Mac stated keeping her eyes staring straight ahead.

"I see. Now Commander what is the status on the Harrell case?"

"Well Sir the major is willing to serve two years in the brig and have a dishonorable discharge and we think that the prosecution will gladly take the offer." Harm replied confidently.

"Well with that being the case then you two will be getting six new cases Coates will have them brought to your desks. That's all dismissed." The Admiral said returning to his paperwork. Harm and Mac left and after Harm gave Mac's hand a reassuring squeeze and made his way to his office while Mac went to hers.

20 minutes later

"Coates this is not six cases this is like forty." Harm said when Coates placed a stack of files that must have been a foot tall on his already full desk.

"Sir this is not only the case briefs, but also the service records of suspects and any related personnel, and lists of possible witnesses, along with copies of articles of the UCMJ that may prove useful and the evidence catalogs."

"My god Coates! How did you do all of this?"

"Well with Bud and Mattie's help it was easy." Coates shrugged.

"You had Mattie look up articles and witnesses?"

"She was happy to do it sir and she is a queen when it comes to research on the 'net." Coates admitted.

"Well I guess that was the reason the phone bill was through the roof."

"Actually that was her talking to her boyfriend."

"She has one?" Harm asked. He was a little concerned that he didn't know, but Mattie probably had her reasons and he didn't want to be too controlling.

"Uhh Coates since I will be doing these tonight could you…"

"Don't worry sir Chad is coming over tonight they have to prepare for a test and I will be supervising so don't worry."

"Chad?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh right. Thanks Coates." Harm said and Jen left leaving Harm to a pile of cases.

Oh well I had better get started. I'll compare notes with Mac tonight. He thought as he started at the top of the pile.

Part III

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

2325 ZULU

Mac stood outside the door listening to Harm's guitar on the other side. She was late and he must have just been waiting on her. She almost opened the door but stopped when he started to sing softly.

"He's flyin' high tonight,

He's got a brand new lover,

Here you come a runnin'

You're lookin' for some cover,

I know you're sad and lonely,

I know your feelin' blue,

You miss him so much,

Won't let me get to close to you,

Oh he ain't worth missin',

Oh we should be kissin',

Stop all this foolish wishin',

He ain't worth missin',

I know your head is turnin',

I know your heart is burnin',

Girl you've got to listen,

Don't you know he ain't worth missin'…"

Mac quietly opened the door and stood just inside listening to him. He didn't even hear her and just kept singing as he looked out the windows of his living room where the rain was pouring down.

"You know I'm here to save you,

But you ain't through cryin' yet,

Look at your pretty face all red and soakin' wet,

I'm gonna make him just a memory,

Come on baby, let's get started,

The first thing you've got to see,"

Silent tears were running down her face as the lyrics hit her like a ton of bricks. The words Harm was singing, even though he didn't really write seemed to fit as if he had written them.

"Oh he ain't worth missin',

Oh we should be kissin',

Stop all this foolish wishin',

He ain't worth missin',

I know your head is turnin',

I know your heart is burnin',

Girl you've got to listen,

Don't you know he ain't worth missin',"

"If you need someone to hold you,

Someone to ease your pain,

Well I'll be holdin' steady,

Girl when you get ready,

I'm gonna to show you love is a good thing,

Yeah love is a good thing…

Oh he ain't worth missin',

Oh we should be kissin'…" Harm turned to see Mac soaking wet and smiling and immediately set his guitar down and went to her side.

"Hey how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh since the first chorus."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I like to listen to your voice even if you are singing." Mac admitted with a soft giggle as Harm helped her out of her wet coat.

"I was that bad?"

"No you were very good. I really liked it a lot." Mac said shivering slightly.

"Well that's good to know. Here have a seat and there's a blanket if you want it." Harm gestured to the couch and Mac sat down and immediately wrapped herself up in the fleece blanket while Harm heated up the Chinese he ordered over an hour ago. After the microwave beeped Harm brought over two plates and two wineglasses.

"Harm, I don't drink remember."

"I know but I am a little short on glasses right now." Harm said returning with two bottles of mineral water. Mac opened hers and poured it into the glass and picking up a fork (how do you cut chicken with chopsticks?) began to eat her teriyaki chicken. Harm opened a case file and started reading while he ate his Japanese pan-fried noodles.

"He was right you know." Mac said after a while.

"Who?" Harm asked looking up from the file and at Mac.

"Toby Keith, he's the one who sings the song that you were singing earlier."

"I didn't know you listened to country and how was he right?"

"That he isn't worth missing."

"Who isn't?"

"Webb, I have been thinking about it and I decided that I was really dating him out of pity, isn't that stupid?" Mac said smiling at Harm.

"Not really. Was Toby Keith right about anything else?" Harm inquired.

"Well since you were singing it I guess you were right, about a lot of things basically the whole song talked about things that you have done for me or will do if I needed you too. Like when it said you were here to save me and you have been there all along and through all of my failed relationships." Mac said scooting up close to him. Harm put an arm around her shoulders, before answering,

"Mac you know that I will always be there for you and to catch you when you fall."

"Harm?"

"Yes…Mac."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"No…What?!" Harm asked shocked. Mac sat up and looked at him with wide eyes and she clapped a hand over mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I know we've been through this before, it just slipped out and I…I…" Mac stammered. Harm put a finger to her lips, which silenced her instantly.

"Shhh, it's okay, you did nothing wrong and besides I love you too." Harm stated softly moving his finger and giving her a light kiss on the lips. Mac blushed a bright crimson color and giggled.

"I can't believe this! What a day! First I break up with a boyfriend and spend the morning crying my eyes out and then I get a huge stack of cases to work through and then tonight come to my partner's apartment dripping wet to get a serenade, a kiss and confession out of him!" Mac laughed and Harm chuckled, before remarking,

"Well your days get pretty strange when you know Harmon Rabb Jr."

"I hope they stay strange and the days will always have a happy endings and now the pieces of my life are all put together and they create a beautiful picture, but there is one last piece missing."

"What piece could possibly be missing?"

"Well let's just say that little AJ's fifth birthday is in a few weeks we still have a deal don't we?"

"Yes we do and I intend on keeping my half of it." Harm said leaning in and giving Mac a passionate kiss, which quickly deepened as they forgot about the pile of files spread out on the coffee table and all the other problems in their lives and focused on each other.

**__**

The End


	2. Confirmation and Something to Talk About

Author's Note: You all asked for it and it took a little while to cook up, but here is another part. I originally wasn't going to continue this but oh well. I still am not sure how I will end this, so if you have any suggestions and any opinions my ears are open and I would love to hear from you. Should I use a suggestion that anyone submits I will be sure to give them credit for it, I don't want people thinking I stole an idea. Anyway I hope you don't get bored with it, which I doubt you will, so enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG HQ

Admiral's Office

2145 ZULU

1 ½ months later

"Sir may I speak with you for a moment?" Harm asked knocking on the Admiral's door.

"Enter Commander. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir it's about the Colonel," Harm said sitting down.

"What about her?"

"Well sir I want to marry her."

"Excuse me! But would you care to repeat that?" The Admiral said his eyes widening.

"I said that I want to marry her and make her my wife."

"Look Harm you can't just ask another man's girlfriend to become your wife it just isn't right,"

"But her and Webb,"

"Furthermore Commander imagine the strings I am going to have to pull and this will probably affect your working relationship, no doubt."

"Well sir her and Webb have been apart for sometime and what we haven't informed you of is the fact that we have been seeing each other since her breakup with Webb." Harm explained. The Admiral almost fell out of his chair for that one.

"You mean to tell me Commander that you and the Colonel have a loving relationship outside of this office?"

"Yes sir. Also here is the ring I got her well it was my Gran's but I had it remounted, does it look too gaudy?" Harm said pulling out and opening a red velvet box form his pocket.

"No but, does the Colonel know you are telling me and showing me this?"

"No sir it is going to be a surprise."

The Admiral rubbed his forehead before replying,

"You know how much the Colonel hates surprises right?"

"I am aware of it, yes."

"Well I am very happy that you two have gotten your heads out of your sixes, and you can ask her. On one condition, that this office environment will not change into a wedding operations facility like it did for the Roberts, but those little cracker things Harriet had were delicious. You are dismissed Commander and I would feel better if this stayed on the back burner, please." AJ handed the ring back to Harm who tucked it safely in his pocket.

"Aye, Aye sir!" Harm said standing and taking his leave with a new spring in his step. The Admiral smiled to himself as the door shut behind Harm. This was going to be good he just didn't know how good.

Mattie and Jen's Apartment

2330 ZULU

"Hey Mattie how was school today?" Harm asked sitting down next to Mattie on the couch. Mattie flipped the TV to mute and shrugged,

"It was okay I guess. The Dragon Lady gave another assignment but everyone else is doing it too, it works."

"Well shouldn't you be working on it?"

"I am."

"MTV doesn't really relate to homework."

"Harm I'm brainstorming, I am still not sure what to write about."

"What's the topic?"

"A true story about someone that I know. I was thinking about you and Mac, you guys have all the elements, exciting jobs, drama, and romance, the whole nine yards."

"Mattie how did you know about Mac and I?"

"Come on Harm she comes over every night almost to your apartment and she is there when it's time for me to go to school. I mean you two couldn't have been working on cases all night, I really don't want to know exactly what you were doing but I can guess." Mattie said with a false shiver. Harm rolled his eyes and then became serious,

"On the subject of Mac, what do think about her? Do you like her?"  
"Like her! She is wonderful! She is so cool, and really nice and you two are perfect for each other, you should take the plunge and get married that would be totally awesome!"

"Wow Mattie I had no idea you liked her so well I thought it was going to be one of those, 'Yeah she's okay I guess'." Harm tried to imitate Mattie, which got him a pillow in face.

"Okay I get the message I'm out of here, but be ready for dinner at in a half hour Mac will be here and we are going out to eat, and let's keep this discussion a secret."

"Your secret is safe with me." Mattie reassured him. Harm left the apartment just as Jen walked out of the bathroom.

"Was that the Commander?" She asked drying her hair with a towel.

"Yep and you're on your own for dinner."

"Actually that was what I wanted to talk with him about. I am going to meet Jason tonight he is on vacation from law school."

"Oh I knew you had a thing for that petty officer." Mattie teased.

"Yeah well don't let your success get to your head." Jen said throwing the wet towel at Mattie. Who threw it back and went to her room to change out of her sweatpants for dinner.

Giovonni's Restaurant

0215 ZULU

Harm, Mac and Mattie sat at a small table finishing their pasta.

"Harm this is better then yours." Mattie said taking a bite of lasagna. Mac smiled and added,

"Well if you didn't like his pasta praise the Lord that you haven't tried his meatloaf. Hey Harm are you going to eat that?" Mac asked picking up her fork and eyeing his alfredo.

"Go ahead have it just quit insulting my cooking your going to have to live with it for a while."

"Oh it that so?"

"Yup."

"Now I'm going to eat that pasta." Mac then twirled the noodles on her fork and ate them quickly. Harm watched her as she wiped the sauce off her face with a napkin but was brought back to reality when Mattie said,

"Harm do you mind if I go sit with Chad he's here tonight."

"Chad? Oh your boyfriend, yes that's fine just don't anything Mac and I wouldn't do."

"Don't you mean not to do what you might do?" Mattie corrected.

"Whatever just don't be gone too long." Harm chuckled. Mattie got up and went over to a table at the far end of the small restaurant.

"So that's Chad, he is pretty handsome." Mac stated turning in her seat to see Mattie sit down next to a dark haired boy who looked at least a year or two older then Mattie.

"How old is he?" she asked

"He's a junior, but he is an okay guy, very intelligent." Harm said. He liked Chad even though his hair was a little long.

"You don't like him do you?" Mac inquired.

"I like him just fine, but,"

"But what?"

"Oh nothing." Harm shrugged and motioned to the waiter for the check, which the man brought over and laid it with a flourish on the table. Mac continued to pry,

"I know you're worried. You are suffering from Concerned Father Syndrome I can see it in your face, the way that your brow furrows and how you get that cute little…"

"Alright Mac I get it! I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Harm broken hearts are a part of growing up, and she may cry for hours or a day or two and lock herself up in her room and claim that she will never love again, but she will."

Harm's eyes widened,

"She won't do that will she, I mean if they break up?" Mac nodded and Harm began to nervously search for his wallet,

"Damn where is it! I know I had it here somewhere." Harm cursed emptying his coat pockets on the table. Mac was about to reach into her purse for her credit card when her hand brushed a small velvet box on the table. Picking it up she wondered if she should open it, and when the curiosity became too much to bear she did, and nestled inside was a gorgeous diamond ring mounted on a gold band. The gem sparkled in the dim lighting and Mac gasped placing a hand on Harm's arm.

"Ha…Harm, what…when… it's…" Mac stumbled over her words and looked up, from the receipt.

"Oh Mac, you weren't supposed to see it until later, man I forgot to take out of my pocket earlier after talking to the Admiral."

"You talked to him about this, before talking to me?" Mac had regained her voice but it was still shaky.

"Mac, it was supposed to be a surprise and I told the Admiral to make sure that there wouldn't be any complications, are you mad at me?" Harm asked. He felt really guilty, for not telling her. Mac was silent for a minute before she shut the box and handed it back to him.

"Harm the only way I can be mad at you is if you don't drop on one knee this instant and propose, the proper way."

"Are you serious Mac?"

"Hit the deck Commander." Mac ordered smiling. Harm did as he was told and bent down on one knee and began,

"Mac…I love you and want you to become my wife and Mrs. Rabb. This ring…" Harm opened the box and held the diamond out to her before continuing, "…was my grandmothers and then my mom's and now I want it to be yours and I want it to represent the love that we share and hopefully share so Mac… Sarah will you marry me?" Mac nodded trying to hold back the tears, which ran freely down her face.

"Oh yes I will and Harm let's give everyone something to talk about." Mac smiled as Harm slipped the ring on her finger. He then stood and kissed her softly, the people in the restaurant applauded politely and then returned to their meals. Mattie walked over hand in hand with Chad, who commented,

"What a way to take the plunge sir."

"Oh so you told Mattie's boyfriend too huh?"

"No, I just asked Mattie what she thought of you today, so she told him."

"I see. Well then Mattie it is getting late so say goodbye to Chad and we will be on our way. Harm you took care of the check right?"

"Yes now let's go." Harm said putting an arm around Mac's waist and the three left the restaurant and climbed into Harm's car.

Beltway

Twenty minutes later

Harm and Mac were sitting in the front and Mattie was dozing in the back, when a song came on the radio that got both of their attentions.

"People are talkin, talking 'bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it,  
They think we're lovers kept under covers,  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying,  
We laugh just a little too loud,  
We stand just a little too close,  
We stare just a little too long,  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin',"  
Mac looked at Harm and smiled before they both started to softly sing the chorus  
"Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?"  
Harm looked to Mac he was surprised at how right the lyrics were and how they related to their relationship. He wanted to give everyone something to talk about.  
"…I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
"Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'   
Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?…"

When the song ended Mac giggled and Harm smiled and took her hand off the center console and entwined their fingers, that 'hallmark moment' was broken by Mattie, saying.

"Man you guys are really weird now be quiet so I can sleep."

"Yes, sweetie." Mac answered softly, looking back at Mattie, who already had her eyes closed.

"Do you think that she will go back to her father?" Mac asked Harm.

"I don't know Mac I really don't know, but I don't want her to."

"I know Harm, but we can't avoid fate and he is her biological father, tell you what, why don't we just enjoy it while she is here with us okay?"

"Okay, god I love you Mac." Harm sighed. Mac beamed proudly,

"I know."

Harm car sped on down the Beltway toward his and Mattie's apartment things were starting to look up for all of them, but it could all come crashing down in an instant, and that to some extent is exactly what happened.

Part V


	3. Magazines and Betting Pools

Author's Note: Here is the next part of the story. I hope that it is enjoyable and this part has a little more humor then the last parts but it is shorter, I have the next part in the works now and it is rather long so it might be a little while before I update. Anyway feedback is much appreciated and I love to hear from you and my ears are still open for ideas. * Question: Does anyone know when Little AJ's birthday is?*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1815 ZULU

Mac was so absorbed in a magazine when a knock on her door caused her to jump. She figured it was Harm so she said,

"You couldn't get enough of me could you?" She then returned to her magazine.

"Ma'am are you feeling okay?"

"Would you cut the ma'am crap or else you won't be getting…HARRIET!" Mac said spinning her chair around with the magazine still in her hands. She really hadn't expected it to be Harriet.

"Ma'am what is it that I won't get?" Mac got that deer in headlights look. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

"Harriet I thought you were someone else."

"The Commander right?"

"You are a sharp one Harriet."

"Thank you and what exactly isn't he going to get?"

"Umm a settlement on a case."

"Ma'am you two are working together on your cases right now." Harriet said cocking an eyebrow.

Oh shit! Mac thought, but out loud she said,

"I know Harriet I am just a little distracted today. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to say hello…What magazine are you reading?" Harriet said reaching across the desk and pulling the magazine out of Mac's relaxed hands. When she saw the cover she giggled.

"Modern Bride ma'am? You're not going to marry Webb are you." Harriet giggled and then turned serious. "You're not are you?" Now it was Mac's turn to laugh.

"No Harriet we parted ways a long time ago. Can't a woman just look at wedding dresses once and a while and daydream?" Mac said reaching out for the magazine with her left hand. She took the magazine but as she pulled it away Harriet squeaked and grabbed Mac's wrist.

"Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is? You tried to fool me, and it almost worked. Whose is it I want ALL the details. Who is he? Is it the Commander? This ring is gorgeous and the diamond it must have cost him a fortune! I can't believe I didn't notice it before! I can't wait to tell…" Harriet bubbled, she looked like she was about to explode with joy.

"Lieutenant slow down and breathe!" Mac ordered pulling her wrist out of Harriet's grasp, before she continued,

"I will answer your questions okay. First, yes it is an engagement ring. Yes it is the Comm…"

"YES!! I KNEW IT!!" Harriet boasted proudly and very loudly. Which caused a few heads in the bullpen to turn toward Mac's office

"Shhh! Now it is Harm, but you can't tell anyone, you have to swear you won't tell we won't be making the formal announcement until later he only proposed last night."

"Aww that's no fair ma'am and I won't get to collect a quite a lot of money from the office and a fair some from Commander Turner and the Admiral too."

"You all placed a pool on Harm and I?"

"Actually it was the whole office ma'am, and it has been running for several months actually almost a year, and so far we have got at least a few hundred dollars on it. It's funny how many people are eager to bet. Even the Marines out front we placing their money on Valentine's of next year but I had my money on AJ's fifth birthday and go figure it's tonight." Mac couldn't believe what she was hearing and for a minute she was worried that Harriet knew about 'the promise'.

"Harriet why AJ's fifth birthday?" 

"Well last year around his birthday I overheard you two talking about something and I heard something about a deal and AJ's fifth birthday so I figured that it was important to you both, so I bet on it." Harriet beamed. Mac relaxed slightly, at least she didn't know the details but Harm didn't quite the extent of the deal as it stood now.

"Umm Harriet since you know about this I was wondering which dress you liked better." Mac asked opening the Modern Bride to a marked page. Harriet looked over her shoulder,

"That one ma'am that is beautiful and would look fabulous on you!" Harriet said pointing to a silk spaghetti strap gown.  
"I don't know that looks an awful lot like the gown from Russia."

"You mean the one that we went shopping for before you left and what did the Commander think of it? You never told me." Harriet asked casually.

"Oh he liked it alright I swear if he didn't have a ton of self control and we weren't looking for his father he probably would have well… you can only guess what would have happened next. How about this one?" Mac shrugged and turned the page and pointed an off the shoulder silk gown with a beaded bodice and long train and a delicate and simple veil.

"Ma'am it's perfect and look it's a Vera Wang. I wish I could have afforded one of her dresses for my wedding."

"Yeah Harriet I wish I could too. If Harm saw that price tag he would be seeing Tomcats." Mac laughed. Yet she marked the page and they continued to thumb through the magazine admiring the dresses.

Harm and Sturgis stood outside in the bullpen looking into Mac's office through the blinds.

"What do you think they are so happy and giggly about?" Sturgis asked. Harm knew of course, Mac had told Harriet and they were probably looking at that magazine Mac had bought just a week or two before their recent engagement, he shrugged,

"Oh probably just some research on a case."

"Yeah right, women don't get that excited for new evidence, they are probably looking at the latest Playgirl magazine." Sturgis said.

"Those things exist? I thought that there were only Playboys."

"Harm my friend you have been pulling too many G's and you are very wrong buddy and what do you think they do at bachelorette parties? Knit?"

"No they go to strip clubs and watch guys take off dress whites to music." Harm stated glumly and Sturgis laughed.

"SO that's where you're whites went before the Robert's wedding."

"How did you know about that?" Harm asked shocked. 

"Well let's just say that Harriet is very helpful when it comes to getting blackmail about the people in this office." Sturgis grinned and headed to his office. Harm shook his head and returned to his office remembering to be more careful about what he told people.


	4. Time's Up! and You Make Loving Fun

Author's Note: Here is the next part. Sorry it took so long to update, but my life is suddenly getting busier. I hope you enjoy this part, I am not sure if I will continue after this because I am not sure as to whether you are still enjoying it. If you let me know and maybe just for effect get down on your knees I will continue, but not before you tell me what you think. Anyway I will shut up now so that you can enjoy, I am sure you hate these long notes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

2325 ZULU

Same evening

"Harm who was that on the phone?" Mac asked taking off her heels and setting them down on the floor. Harm sighed,

"The papers didn't go through."

"What papers?"

"Mattie's adoption papers, they didn't go through because of her father." Harm shook his head and sat on the couch. Mac sat down beside him and laid a hand on his arm.

"I didn't know you even submitted them, but we can just resubmit the papers and try again, I am sure we can get her. Her father is in no condition to take care of her." Mac stated optimistically.

"I suppose you're right but it takes so long and by then her father may be out of rehab and I don't want her to go." Harm said standing. Mac stood up beside him.

"Well let's not lose faith okay. Now on a happier note we have our godson's fifth birthday to attend and you need to change out of your uniform and I need to wrap his gift."

"Mac you need to change out of your uniform too." Harm said smiling.

"I know what your thinking Harm and it will have to wait." Mac said standing giving Harm alight kiss on the cheek, before she started to lay out the paper to wrap AJ's gift while Harm padded off to change into civvies. 

0015 ZULU

Outside Mattie and Jen's Apartment

"Alright everyone ready to go?" Harm asked looking from Mattie to Jen and then to Mac.

"For the thousandth time yes." Mattie rolled her eyes and then they all climbed on the lift and headed down to their cars. Everyone climbed into a car and they drove off towards the Roberts home.

Roberts Home 

Two hours later

Harm and Mac sat together on the couch next to Bud and Harriet in the Robert's living room watching Little AJ opening his gifts. He had already received several Hot Wheels cars from the Admiral who had also given him a savings bond even though a five-year-old wasn't very interested in money yet. Being a five year old had its advantages, he was swamped with toys most of which were of his recent interest in planes and ships. He seemed to be extremely taken by the new fighter jet models that Harm and Mac had given him, which he had already started playing with along with the friends that he had invited over. Mac looked at AJ with joy and certain longing in her eyes, that didn't by pass Harm, who took her hand in his and they both watched as he continued to show off his gifts.

"I can't believe he is five already, how time flies." Mac said to Harriet, who laughed as she held little Jimmy in her arms and answered,

"That it does ma'am I just wish sometimes it would slow down you know and let you look at the scenery."

"Harriet the military doesn't slow down for anything." Harm added he then stood up and went to sit on the carpet with AJ who began to chatter away happily with him.

"So ma'am have you asked the Commander about the dress yet?"

"No I haven't had a chance yet, but it is so beautiful but knowing him he will just look at me like I'm crazy and then say my uniform is prettier." Mac laughed, as did Harriet.

"Have you two set a date yet?"

"We've been engaged for all of two days, but I think that maybe in August when I'll still fit in that dress." Mac said absently.

"Ma'am why wouldn't it fit?"

"Oh nothing. Do you mind if I hold Jimmy?" Mac said quickly changing the subject. Harriet handed the child over to Mac whose heart yearned as she held him.

"Can I take him home too?" She joked.

"Of course not ma'am! You and the Commander will have to get one of your own."

"Get one of what?" Harm asked sitting back down on the couch and letting Jimmy play with his finger.

"A baby Harm, Harriet won't let me take Jimmy home." Harm's eyes widened as a thousand scenarios ran through his mind, Mac quickly quieted his fears.

"Don't worry she already knows about us." Mac whispered still cradling Jimmy for a minute before handing him back to Harriet, who took her leave with a sleepy little boy in her arms and another one winding down behind her. 

"So Mac you know the five years ended this afternoon, and you want a baby right?"

"Harm as much as I would love to can we not talk about this here?" Mac said looking around nervously. Harm sighed and shook his head and was about to say something when Harriet said from the stairs.

"Alright everyone AJ has something he would like to say to all of you… go ahead sweetie." Harriet chided and AJ stood on the stairs and said quietly,

"Thank you guys for coming and for my new toys, bye, bye." AJ then wanting to avoid confrontation dashed up the stairs. Everyone laughed and then began to gather their things and the parents of AJ's friends scooped up their children who were looking a little sleepy. Harm, Mac, Mattie and Jen thanked Harriet and then walked out into the warm night towards their cars.

The ride back to Harm's was a peaceful one, yet the tension between Harm and Mac mounted as they all crowded on the lift. When they reached their floor Mattie and Jen made a beeline for their apartment, Mattie only waiting to give a hug to Harm and then to Mac who smiled and enjoyed the moment.

"Sweet dreams Mattie." She said to Mattie before the teenager had shut the door to her apartment. Harm and Mac looked at each other for a minute and then went into Harm's apartment.

"Well that was a nice change of pace tonight wasn't it?" Mac said flopping down on the couch and kicking off her shoes, she hated heels but they were so pretty and being a women she had a hard time resisting the urge to buy them. Harm nodded his agreement.

"Yeah it beats reading files and eating cold Chinese… so do you want to go home to feed Jingo? I'll drive you." Harm asked awkwardly, sitting down next to her.

"Harm Jingo is here on his pad in the corner. Come here Jingo." Mac said turning around. Jingo looked up with his big eyes and upon hearing Mac's voice he perked up and ran right over and hopped on the couch, where Mac began to scratch his ears.

"Why didn't he come running when we walked in?"

"Your apartment is new to him so he was probably too busy sniffing everything out or sleeping to hear us. Do you want to take him out before we turn in?"

"You're staying here?"

"Well I don't see why not, and I really don't feel like going back to my apartment all alone." Harm laughed and then replied,

"I'll take him out just as long you don't start treating me like Bugme and having me walk him every time someone comes over."

"Harm you know that I will never do that to you, now go walk him before he pees on you." Mac said grabbing Jingo's leash and handing it to Harm.

While he was gone Mac sat on the couch looking at the dress in the Modern Bride. She wanted to wear it so badly, it was gorgeous and perfect, not to gaudy and tacky like something Renée might pick out yet not so simple it looked plain. Harm would never help pay for it, she knew, but a girl could dream right?

Harm returned a half-hour later without Jingo.

"Did he run away Harm? Funny you can take care of a forty million dollar aircraft but not your fiancée's dog?" Mac said putting her hands on her hips. Harm tossed the leash on the counter and walked over to Mac and put his arms around her.

"He didn't run away he is staying with Mattie. She heard him bark outside and when I came back in she asked if he could stay with her, and I told her yes." 

"You spoil her way too much."

"I know but it is nice to have a girl to take care of and spoil to the ends of the Earth."

"Oh I see she's Daddy's Little Angel, Aww how cute! You are definitely the father type." Mac teased.

"Since you approve of my father capabilities then we might as well seal the deal." Harm said kissing Mac gently.

"Harm are you sure your ready for this, I mean we aren't even married."

"Do you want to wait?"

"NO! I mean, Harm can we take care of a baby right now, what with work and all and it is so sudden, I just…" Harm stepped back from Mac.

"How can five years be sudden?"

"Harm it's not that it's just that I'm worried, about me, I don't think I can be a good mother…there are so many mistakes I could make and I don't want to mess anything up." Mac said and she started to cry a little. Harm pulled her back into his arms and said,

"Is that what this is all about? Mac you did a wonderful job with Chloe and the way you handle little AJ is simply natural and Mattie well she is over the moon about you and tonight I saw the way you acted around Jimmy. You're whole demeanor changed and your eyes were so full of joy and your touch was gentle and…Mac you will be the best mother I can think of and the only one I want to be the mother of my children. I am far from an expert but, I think it's normal for every women to have mom jitters but you take it in stride and besides you will have nine months at least to make sure that every thing goes as planned." Harm reassured her and Mac smiled,

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I know this is going to sound forward but, why are we standing here, couldn't we be doing something better." Mac said winking.

"That was my thinking exactly and besides you make loving fun." Harm said and then lifted her up in his arms and make way to his bedroom.

__

"Sweet wonderful you,

You make me happy with the things you do,

Oh, can it be so,

This feeling follows me wherever I go.

I never did believe in miracles,

But I have a feeling it's time to try,

I never did believe in the ways of magic,

But I'm beginning to wonder why.

Don't, don't break the spell,

It would be different and you know it will,

You make loving fun,

And I don't have to tell you you're the only one.

You make loving fun,

You make loving fun."


	5. Vera Wang and RSVP's

Author's Note: Part seven has arrived after much toiling and typing. Sorry once again I can't update faster but things just keep getting busier and busier. This is the next to last part, sorry to disappoint you. Last night I was thinking about starting a sequel to one of my older stories It's Independence Day, but I decided against it, but if you want it then maybe if you present a good argument, we shall see. 

**There are some things in this part which I need to extend a thank you I had a reviewer a while back asking me to bring Mac's mother into this, which I did, but a couple things had to be changed in order for it to work. You will be able to notice them when you read. Also I wasn't quite sure if her Uncle Matt was still in Leavenworth so I did keep him there to be safe but please let me know if I am wrong!** Anywho you know that feedback is much appreciated so I beg you to send it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment 

North of Union Station

1145 ZULU

Next Morning

"Hey Mac what's this?" Harm said picking up the Modern Bride magazine where it had been forgotten on the coffee table the night before. Mac came out of the bedroom brushing the lint off of her crisply ironed uniform and walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh that. It's a bridal magazine, why?"

"No Mac, I know what the magazine is. I was looking at the dress that you have marked."

"Well it was just one I was looking at."

"I think it would look very beautiful on you."

"When you look at the bottom of the page you won't think so." Mac said pointing to the price for it. Harm's eyes widen and he gasped slightly.

"You know um you're uniform would look better, but…" Mac rolled her eyes and replied.

"That's exactly the reaction I was expecting, I will just have to pick out something more reasonable." Mac tried not to sound disappointed, but Harm noticed and turned to face her and gave her light kiss.

"Don't you worry we will find something, but first we have to pick a date. The chapel is open on August the eighth, and I am sure we could pull a few strings for a reception at the rose garden, if you want."

"Only one problem Harm. The Naval Academy Chapel is in Annapolis and the rose garden is in Washington DC. It's like thirty miles, maybe more."

"Mac if you go on average sixty miles per hour and let's say it's forty miles just to be consistent, that will only take half an hour." Harm did the rough calculations in his head as did Mac. After a minute she said,

"Alright August eighth it is, now can you make ALL the arrangements for it?"

"I'll get the chapel, garden and show up in my dress whites, but invitations, guest lists, dresses for bridesmaids, the flowers, tables, food and anything else I will leave to you." Mac playfully slapped his arm.

"Thanks but you get to help. I may be a marine but I can't do it all."

"Hey I just don't want to mess anything up, and I bet Harriet will help you."

"Fine Harm, now let's get to work. Mac said grabbing her briefcase and walking out the door. Harm put the magazine in his briefcase then locking the door behind himself he went to get Mattie, for school. Then together they went down to the lift and saw Mac waiting impatiently. Mattie quickly hopped into Harm's Corvette while he said goodbye.

"I'll see you in about two hours maybe three I will probably get stuck in traffic. Cover for me?"

"You know I always do Harm. Now can I get a kiss goodbye?" Mac asked. Harm smiled and kissed her briefly, before joining Mattie in the car and pulling out of the alley and headed towards Mattie's school while Mac headed towards JAG HQ for another day in the world of military law.

1½ months later

Vietnam Wall

Washington DC

Harm and Mac walked hand in hand down the wall they stopped at the panel where etched in the stone was the name Harmon Rabb. Harm brushed his fingers across it and said quietly,

"Hi dad, I brought someone you should meet. Dad this is Mac, the one I told you about and we're getting married in August." Harm then turned to Mac who looked at him.

"Go ahead talk to him." Harm said eagerly. Mac felt a little awkward talking to the black marble, but she was sure that if there was a heaven Harmon Rabb Sr. was listening to his son and now her.

"Hello, Mr. Rabb and your son is right we will be getting married after eight years of waiting. Harm has told me so much about you, and I wish I could have met you. I just want to let you know that he has been behaving himself and I am very glad to know him. One important thing he forgot got to mention, is in the beginning of January you will be a grandfather." Mac smiled, she hadn't told Harm, well now she had because he was standing right next to her and his face showed his surprise.

"What? You mean that you're… I'm going to be a… holy cow!" Harm couldn't seem to string all his words together. Mac nodded and giggled,

"Do you know how funny you look right now?"

"No not really, but are you serious? I'm going to be a father?"

"Do you think I would joke about it, I went to the doctor last week she said I was about six and a half weeks, so that would mean that on AJ's birthday was…"

"Yeah I know Mac I was there remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Oh god Mac I am so happy, I could pick you up and hug you." Harm grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah well don't, let's just say that I still have morning sickness and unfortunately it lasts all day." Mac commented then turned back to the wall.

"Sorry about that, we got a little sidetracked, anyway Mr. Rabb thank you ever so much for being Harm's father even if it was just for a little while, we will be back after the wedding and then at Christmas and then in January so you can see your grandbaby."

"Bye dad." Harm said and then putting an arm around Mac's waist they walked back to Harm's Corvette.

July

Bridal Shop in Georgetown, VA

Mac stood with her hands on her hips and looked at the dress she had on. She had been through so many stores and hadn't found a single thing she liked. Her uniform was starting to sound more and more appealing.

"I don't like thid one at all. There is too much lace and the bustle makes…"

"Your butt looks big. We know." Harm finished for her. He really disliked dress shopping but he had to come along, now he was waiting for just the right moment to throw the curve ball at her.

"Oh, sir that wasn't smart, you are going to get it." Harriet advised. Mac turned to look at Harm.

"Thank you Harm, but I don't need your attitude right now, got it?" Mac said shortly and a little bit colder then she intended. Harm noted this and didn't take it personally, her mood swings due to the baby and planning a wedding though not fun to endure but something he could handle. 

"Erin could you bring out that one dress you were describing earlier?" Harm asked and the brunette nodded and scampered off to the back. She was back in a flash with the dress over her arm and then handed it to Mac.

"Here you are ma'am I think you will like this one."

"Thank you." Mac said and then went to change dresses and not really taking time to examine this one as she put it on. Stepping out on the pedestal facing Harm who had a satisfied grin on his face and Harriet who gasped.

"Ma'am it's the…it's…"

"What Harriet, come on spit it ou… oh my gosh!" Mac had turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was the Vera Wang from the magazine. She had never thought she would get to see it out of the magazine, let alone out it on.

"So what do you think, does this one make you butt look big too?" Harm asked standing beside her. His breath was taken away by her and he loved the gown on her.

"Oh Harm I love it's just the one I wanted…but,"

"Do you not want it anymore?"

"No it's not that…"

"Well then take it off and let's buy it." Harm said helping Mac down and gently pushing her back toward the dressing room. Mac quickly but carefully changed back into her jeans and T-shirt and with the dress over her arm joined Harm at the counter. She handed the dress to Erin who carefully laid it in a large box along with the beaded train. Erin then totaled it along with the heels Mac had picked out earlier. 

"When do we need to have the dress back?" She asked, she figured that it would be easier to rent it. Erin announced the total price, and Harm without a word pulled out his checkbook and wrote in the sum.

"Harm! You're buying it! We can't afford it!" Mac fretted.

"My Marine gets what she wants, and if she wants a Vera Wang wedding gown then she will get it." Harm said signing the check, and handing it to Erin who put it in the register and handed Harm the receipt which he slipped in his wallet. Mac was too flattered and shocked speak, she just picked up the boxes and followed Harm out, but stopped in front of Harriet's van suddenly when she saw none other then Clayton Webb approaching them.

"Hello Sarah, Rabb, long time no see." He said politely.

"Yes I suppose it has been a while hasn't it." Mac said coldly setting the boxes in Harriet's van and turning away from him. Harm was trying very hard not to clock the jerk, for having the nerve to talk to Mac.

"Well I hope life finds you well, goodbye."

"Sarah wait I'm sorry about everything, can we maybe try again?"

That was too much for Mac who snapped.

"That is some nerve you have and we will not try again because I don't need your BS got me, and by the way Harm and I are doing very well living off love for your information."

"Well that's obvious, it won't last I'm telling…" Webb didn't finish, Harm had just decked him in the face and he stumbled backward, holding his nose.

"I think you broke it! You are going to pay for this Rabb!" Webb exclaimed and Harm snapped back. "I don't like it when other men hit on my fiancée especially ones that in the past have almost gotten her killed, now get going, before I kick your balls up…"

"Harm! That's enough!" Mac scolded laying a hand on his arm. Harm sighed and nodding turned away. Webb stalked off holding his nose.

"Well how about we get you two home then." Harriet suggested climbing in on the driver's side.

"Harriet we're so sorry you had to see that." Mac said climbing in the back with Harm.

"That's perfectly alright besides if the Commander hadn't punched him, I would have clocked that jerk and made sure he was unconscious." Harriet snarled starting the van. Harm and Mac both made a mental note not to get on Harriet's bad side as they headed to Mac's apartment.

Once they had everything unloaded at Mac's apartment, Harriet took her leave and Mac and Harm stood in Mac's living room doing nothing.

"You know I should probably sort through my mail." Mac said picking up the top letter off the small stack on her coffee table. It had the return address of Leavenworth and so she assumed it was from her Uncle Matt. Tearing open the envelope she read out loud to Harm.

"Dear Sarah,

I received your wedding invitation and as much as I would love to attend I am locked up in the brig, as you know. Harm is the one you met in the rose garden correct? Anyway all is as well as it can be here and I wish you two the best of luck and if you can please send me a tape of the wedding that you give me something to look forward too. I have had good behavior of late so I am sure I can convince one of the guards to let me watch my only niece's wedding.

Much Love,

Uncle Matt"

Mac looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes.

"I think we can do that can't we?"

"Of course Mac, don't you worry." Harm said kissing her on the cheek. Mac picked up the next letter in the pile and recognized the handwriting instantly. She quickly tore open the envelope and read the contents once more out loud.

"My Baby Sarah, 

I received your last letter and the invitation, and I will attend. You are my only baby girl after all. I was overjoyed to hear from you. I am truly sorry that my last letter was so long ago but it had been a busy time for me. I also want to apologize for not being able to come and see you earlier this year, I wanted to so badly, but I suppose I will get to see you in August. I have no idea as to what to give you as a wedding gift, but I will have to figure it out soon, but not to worry I won't send any toasters. I can not wait to meet Harm. Is that really his name? Anyway he sounds like such a wonderful person, unlike your father, was. We mustn't go on to that subject and ruin such a happy time. I miss you more and more everyday.

Love,

Your Mother"

"I thought you weren't talking to her." Harm said. Mac folded up the letter and explained.

"Well a while after my father died I decided to forgive my mom she was doing what she thought was right at the time and maybe it was a mistake, and we all make mistakes, believe me. And even though I haven't completely included her we have swapped letters and I did about a year or two ago take some vacation time to visit her." Mac said.

"I'm glad that you gave her a second chance and I am very glad that you gave me several second chances." Harm smiled and hugged her.

"Look I have to go Mattie went to the movies with Chad…"

"Without a chaperone?"

"No is mom went as well, but I got to go or else she'll be mad. Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"No thanks I think I will take a nice long bubble bath and settle in with a good book."

"Sounds good, mind if I join you?" Harm joked. Mac laughed.

"You just go pick up Mattie and you two have dinner and don't forget to feed Jingo he is over at your apartment."

"Correction he is at Mattie's where he seems right at home. You do let him sleep in bed with you right?"

"Yes Harm, now go, but I will miss you." Mac said giving Harm what was meant to be a quick kiss and then ushered him out the door, before heading toward the bathroom to start her bubble bath.


	6. Cold Feet, Epidurals and a Grandpa

Author's Note: Here is the LAST part. It is kind of an epilogue, I hope you like it. Everything gets resolved in this part so it's a happy ending, well unless you are a Webb fan then you might start crying, now. Feedback as you know is highly prized and if you send it I will worship the ground you walk on. Thank you for taking time to read my fic and I hope you will continue to read ones that I post later on down the line.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis, Maryland

August 8th 

Ten minutes before the wedding

"Harriet I can't do this! I just can't!" Mac said sitting down.

"Ma'am of course you can. You love the Commander and he loves you." Harriet said sitting down next to her and taking a hold of her hand.

"But Harriet what if this is a mistake? I don't want to hurt Harm or disappoint him, what if I screw this up just like everything else? It's the Mackenzie Curse." Mac said standing again and pacing.

"Come on ma'am this isn't like you." Harriet said pushing her to the door. Mac grabbed the doorframe to stop her.

"NO! You can't make me!" Mac said holding the doorframe tighter. Harriet rolled her eyes. She was going to have to do this the drill sergeant way.

"COLONEL MACKENZIE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT THERE AND MARRY THE COMMANDER, UNDERSTOOD? THIS IS NO TIME TO GET COLD FEET GOT ME? NOW STRAIGHTEN UP YOU ARE A MARINE!" By now Mac was standing ramrod straight and wide eyed. She had never seen Harriet act this way and for a minute the lieutenant was scaring her slightly. Harriet's face quickly softened and she lowered her voice.

"Now there is a certain groom out there who will be very disappointed if you aren't out there and we don't want that okay? Now let's move it ma'am." Harriet ordered and then placed Mac's bouquet in her hands.

"Thank you Harriet what would I ever do without you?"

"I think you would survive, but without the Commander you would be a train wreck. Now knock 'em dead, ma'am." Harriet said adjusting Mac's veil. Then picking up her train they headed out the end of the aisle, where the Admiral was waiting to walk her down.

Harm stood at the altar looking down the aisle waiting nervously for Mac. The suspense was killing him, it was finally happening and suddenly for the first time in his life he was actually having butterflies in his stomach. He tried to wait patiently as the bridal party came down the aisle and finally when he thought he would burst from nerves the music started, and when Mac appeared at the far end, his breath was taken away. She was gorgeous. The sunlight filtered in form the stained glass windows and made her looked like an angel, everything was perfect and there she was.

It seemed like an eternity until Mac reached the altar, but when she did all her fears had vanished as she looked at Harm standing there in his dress whites with a loving smile on his face. The Admiral gave her away and she joined hands with Harm and the chaplain began,

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony…" Then minister said all the things required and then the part came for the 'I do's'.

"Commander Harmon Rabb do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health…" Harm barely listened to the minister as he spoke. He was still hypnotized by Mac. From here he could tell that Mac was beginning to show from her pregnancy, but right now that didn't matter.

"…For as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Harm stated confidently smiling and gave her hand a squeeze. The chaplain then turned to Mac.

"Do you Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health…" Mac barely listened to the chaplain as he spoke. She was trying to hard to hold back the tears of happiness that were overwhelming her. Damn hormones! This was finally happening after so many years of waiting she was finally marrying the man she loved more than anything else.

"… For as long as you both shall live." The minister asked and Mac's eyes shifted quickly as something in the back of the chapel caught her eye. Standing in the back much to her surprise was Webb. She had no idea how he got here and then smiling she looked back up at Harm whose eyes seemed to had spotted what she had.

"I do." She stated smiling brightly.

"The rings please?" The chaplain asked and little AJ handed him the rings.

"For this part of the ceremony the couple has chosen to write their own vows, Commander start us off?" Harm nodded and taking the ring for the chaplain he began,

"Mac, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me including getting my pilots wings. We met in a rose garden eight years ago I fell in love with you right for the get go. You have been there for me always and for that I love too much to ever be able to express in words. I hope that you accept this ring with my love and my apology for not pulling my head out of my six sooner to see how much you mean to me and breaking your heart all of those times and you always forgave me and for that I thank you." 

Harm slipped the ring on to Mac's slender finger and then Mac realized it was her turn.

"Harm, at first I was fretting about what to say at this moment and now I know that I am here I can be honest. You are the only man I would ever want to spend my life with, and the only one I love with all my heart. At first I doubted this moment but not anymore. You have seen me at my worst and never thought any less of me for it. You have shown the strength and courage when I couldn't and you have been and will continue to be that strong shoulder to cry on if I ever need one. I hope you will accept this ring as a promise of my love for you and everything you will do and I will be the proudest marine in the whole corps to have a Squid for a husband." 

Mac slipped the ring on his finger and smiled, looking up at him where she saw a tear start down his face which she reached up and wiped away. Everyone in the chapel smiled and back in the back Webb stepped out silently.

"By the power vested in me, by the United States Navy and the state of Maryland I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride Commander."

"Thank you sir." Harm then lifted Mac veil carefully and then taking her in his arms lifted her face to meet his and when their lips met there was relief and joy that shot between them. Harm being the Flyboy that he is couldn't resist showing off and bit and still kissing her dipped her backward. This caused Mac to wrap her arms around his neck in surprise. Everyone in attendance was surprised as well and Mattie and Chloe giggled. When they broke apart and straighten up the chaplain cleared his throat.

"Presenting for the first time to all of you Mr. and Mrs. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." The music began again and arms in arm harm and Mac took the walk out of the chapel to the waiting honor guard. They walked through the arch of swords with the Admiral at the end. Mac jumped when he smacked her rear lightly with his sword.

"GO NAVY!" He said loudly in his deep voice. Mac looked at Harm and they shared a smile, which held so much promise for the future.

Address 4347

Alexandria, Virginia

0215 ZULU

"Harm why are we stopping here?" Mac asked looking out the window at the beautiful house in front of them.

"Go ahead get out." Harm said opening the door of the limo and helping out and helping her out.

"Harm is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Yes, now come on." Harm said taking her hand and leading her up the front steps and onto the porch. He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Go ahead open the door, it won't bite." Mac put the key in the lock but as she turned it she asked again,

"Harm why are we here." Mac pushed open the door and was about to step in when Harm stopped her.

"Just a minute I have to carry you over the threshold, it is only proper." Harm said picking her up and stepping inside onto the hardwood floor.

"Welcome to our new home Mrs. Rabb." Harm asked setting her down and letting her walk into the empty living room she immediately walked over to the fireplace, her heels clicking and echoing across the floor.

"Well what do you think?"

Mac was speechless, a house and it was all theirs. She finally found her voice.

"Oh Harm it's beautiful, but I think it needs furniture before we can move in." She stated smiling and walking back over to him.

"I think that can be arranged, but just so you know it has four bedrooms, not including ours, which is furnished." Harm cocking an eyebrow. Mac smiled and commented,

"Well aren't you going to sweep me off my feet and carry me up to the bed chamber just like in a fairy tale?"

"The knight in shining armor does all the work, doesn't he?" Harm asked.

"Well he did have to save the princess after all and my feet hurt from dancing so much."

"Well my princess is perfectly capable of saving herself, but as you wish…" Harm picked Mac up again and carried her up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. Where he closed the door with his foot and left the outside world behind and focus on each other. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Six and a half months later

JAG HQ

1821 ZULU

"So as you see your honors a person's character at one time is no excuse for this man's behavior, towards his fellow officers and his…" Mac paused and winced slightly before continuing. "His family so I hope that you decide to find the major and guilty on all charges and specifications. Thank you for you time." Mac finished and sat down carefully. Her feet hurt and she was starting to have short bursts of pain in her stomach, which was large now with the baby. She brushed the pains off as false labor which she had three times already, this one was as stubborn as Harm and it was two weeks late. She listened as Harm made his closing argument and she was relieved when the judge banged her gavel and adjourned court. Mac quickly packed her things and left and made a beeline for the break room.

"Hey, Sweetie are you okay? I saw in there and you kept flinching." Harm asked concerned. Mac replied form the fridge,

"Yeah I'm just peachy, my feet that I can't see hurt and I feel like I am carrying around a bowling ball. That kicks like crazy, mind you. Why any woman would ever want to be pregnant is beyond me. I'm not even sure why I wanted to be." Mac said pulling out a small carton of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer.

"Hey I would help you but I can't just take the baby and put it in me instead, but I can say that you look extremely sexy in your maternity uniform."

"Thank you but you're not being honest, now leave me to have some quality time with Ben and Jerr…Ouch!… cut it out little stubborn one. You are just like your daddy… Ouch!" Mac cooed rubbing her stomach.

"Mac are you sure you're okay? Why don't you sit down." Harm fretted and Mac rolled her eyes and snapped,

"Where am I supposed to sit on the counter…ouch!" Mac said.

"Ya know I am beginning to think this little baby of ours is stubborn like her mother. Are you sure it's not time?"

"Harm we are not driving to the hospital for the third time just for them to say that I am fine and it's just false labor. Besides court in back in session in thirty five minutes." Mac stated defiantly grabbing a spoon and opening the ice-cream carton, and when she did she cursed.

"Damn it! Who ate it?" The carton was empty, but suddenly her problem worsened.

"Ate what Colonel?" The Admiral said walking in.

"My Ben and Jerry's I left it in the freezer and after someone ate it they put the empty carton back into the freezer, what kind of idiot would…"

"Colonel I apologize for eating it I didn't know it was yours." The Admiral said pulling some Cheerios out of the cabinet and turning to leave, "By the way Colonel your looking a little flushed are you sure not having the baby?"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that I am going to drop it any second? God at least someone would think that I would know…OUCH!" Mac cried and the Admiral turned and rushed to her side.

"Colonel you are going to the hospital. The Commander will drive you and the rest will met you when we can.

"But sir…court."

"COLONEL! This baby is your main priority right now I will tell the judge to wait to announce the verdict. Now go!" The Admiral ordered and Mac didn't argue she just let Harm help her out as the pains hit her again.

Bethseda Naval Hospital

Maternity Ward Room 211

Two hours later

"Let me guess, Lieutenant, false labor?" Mac asked rolling her eyes.

"Uh no not today ma'am you are five and a half centimeters dilated, this baby should be here by midnight." The lieutenant said straightening up. "I'll leave you two alone now." Then she walked out, closing the room door behind her.

"Harm it's finally happening. I can't believe it." Mac squeaked. Harm smiled down at her.

"Yeah we've been waiting for far too long, and just think in less then twenty four hours you will be able to see you're feet again."

"Ha-ha very funny Harm…ohhh that hurts." Mac stated.

"Man I'm bushed, tell you what since it's going to be a while, why don't you call the Admiral and tell him, and your mom will probably want to know too and maybe get some real food I hear the stuff here is pretty bad. Oh and Mattie…" Mac suggested. Harm kissed her forehead lightly and replied.

"You rest, you'll need your energy later. I'll call the Admiral, we will wait on calling mom until I can tell her whether she has a grandson or granddaughter. I'll do what I can for food and as for Mattie I'll call her school and tell them and then Harriet can pick her up and bring her here." Harm reassured her and then left Mac to sleep.

Bethseda Naval Hospital

0725 ZULU

10 hours later

"God it hurts! Can't you give me an epidural or something?" Mac pleaded to the lieutenant.

"Sorry ma'am, but your medical records say that you can't because of an allergy to it." She shrugged. Mac pulled the woman down by her collar and she spoke icily.

"Have you ever had a baby lieutenant? Well if you haven't let tell you it is painful right now and I think I am going to scream. This is worse then getting shot, so please get me some painkillers or something, or I'll have you court martialed!" Mac let go of the woman's collar, which she straightened and replied confidently.

"Ma'am I know how painful it is both to have a baby and to lose one, mine was still born. Now I don't want to frighten you but as your physician I cannot give you anything because it might harm the baby and need I remind you that your pregnancy is borderline for the high-risk category. One because of your age and the other due to your narrow hips. Now all you can do is try to ignore it and let your husband comfort you that is the best advice I can give you and also it should be about an hour before you dilate fully so it will be soon." With that said the lieutenant left to care for her other charges and leaving Harm and Mac alone.

"Mac, listen to me it won't be much longer okay and I'll be right here the whole time." Harm said taking her hand, which was slightly clammy. Mac sighed and touched Harm's face with her other hand and sighed,

"You're a wreak Harm and it's two am, have you slept at all?"

"No."

"God you are so…" she paused for the contraction, "So arrogant and protective. Where's Mattie?"

Out in the waiting room asleep."

"WHAT! You didn't take her home?"

"Well I couldn't get her to leave so I let her stay."

"Like I said you spoil her too much."

"Well I am a dad after all, it's my job." Harm shrugged.

"Not yet Flyboy, the papers still haven't gone through." Mac said and clenched his hand for another contraction. Harm waited before speaking again.

"Actually, I got the papers last night Bud brought them when he and little AJ came to see you. She is ours. We have a fourteen year old daughter."

"Oh great. Have you told her?"

"No not yet I figured we would wait until after you had this baby, we don't want to get her too over excited. Lord when I told her that you were ready to have the baby she started getting all giggly and jumpy, she reminded me of a cheerleader at a pep rally." Harm stated.

"Spoken like a father." Mac said and then was silent and closed her eyes trying to ignore the contractions.

1035 ZULU (5 am)

Three and a half hours later

"Alright that was good ma'am now I need you to do that once more for me."

"Come on Marine you can do this…here we go…one…two… three." Harm encouraged as Mac pushed. This would be the fifth one and Mac was exhausted.

"Very good I can almost see the head I think two more and we will have one more US citizen."

"You're crazy lieutenant!" Mac shouted out as best she could. They waited for the next contraction and when it came Mac pushed as hard as she could and holding Harm's which he winced because it felt like she was breaking them.

"Alright we have a head, now once more, wait for it… now, come on ma'am you can do better then that now push!" The lieutenant exclaimed. The next five minutes were a blur for Mac, all she heard was the high pitched wail of a newborn child and when she did she collapsed completely wiped.

The next she clearly remembered was the nurse laying a small infant in her arms and Harm saying,

"You did it Mac! It's boy Mac! A boy!" Mac licked her lips and smiled looking down into the innocent brown eyes of her son.

"No Harm, we did it, finally one promise and five years later we did it." Mac took Harm's hand a gain and held it.

"Ma'am this little guy need a name."

"How about Harmon Christopher Rabb? He is stubborn and looks, a lot like his father and the name must be carried on and then Christopher which was the name that I chose. Here Harm hold him for a minute he's your too after all." Mac said, and as the nurse filled out the birth certificate Harm whispered,

"Welcome to the big wide world, little Harm."

*~*~*~*~*~*

February, 14

Vietnam Wall

Washington DC

Harm and Mac stood in front of the wall with Mac cradling little Harm in her arms in a warm blanket, snow was lightly falling around them, which can be expected in February.

"Hello Dad, once again Mac and I brought someone for you to meet." Harm said touching the cold marble.

"This is your grandson Harmon Christopher, he was born at five am about one month ago on the fifteen of January and so far he looks just like his dad, but he has my eyes." Mac said softly. She took a step closer to the wall as if Harmon Rabb Senior was standing there looking down at his grandson.

"Harm this is your grandpa, he was a pilot and a Squid just like Daddy." Mac whispered to her son, who blinked his eyes innocently and then wiggling pulled his hand out of the blanket and reached for the cold black marble, where the senior Rabb's name was etched. His chubby little finger touched it and he smiled a toothless little grin, which distantly reminded Mac of Harm's signature grin. Harm smiled and then spoke,

"You also have a granddaughter, Mattie you met her at Christmas time this year and the year before. The adoption papers came through and she is ours now. I miss you so much and wish you were here with us." Harm said holding back tears. Mac laid a hand on his arm and he smiled.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love too Harm, I love you too." Mac said and Harm leaned down and kissed her softly. It lasted until there was a soft wail and they parted and looked down at the littlest Rabb and laughed.

"Is that supposed to mean 'yuck mom and dad are kissing again'?" Harm joked.

"No I think he is jealous that his dad is getting one more kiss then he is." Mac said turning away from the wall, with Harm's arm around her waist."

"Oh and I suppose that is a trait he inherited from me too. Jealousy?"

"Yep, I think so and when he is older he will probably be pretty cocky too."

"Thanks for giving me all the credit Mac."

"Well you did contribute half of his DNA and I put in for the other half."

"Oh so he's perfect then."

"Well almost, but I know that things are about as perfect as possible, for a Flyboy and a Marine."

"Yes and who'd of thought that we were meant to be."

"Funny thing about that. I thought we were."

"Well that's nice to know." Harm said and they walked to the SUV that they had traded in one of their Corvettes. Mac had said it wasn't a mom kind of car and Harm agreed, even though he was sad to see a little red Corvette get traded in for a 'mom' car. He would do anything to make Mac happy, which is what he had done for her so many times in the past, and hoped that he would continue to love and make her happy until the day he died.

__

"After all the starts and stops,

We keep coming back to these two hearts,

Two angels who've been rescued from a fog,

After all that we've been through,

It all comes down to me and you,

I guess it's meant to be,

Forever you and me.

After all."

****

THE END


End file.
